


Мефистофель

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [14]
Category: Rush (2013), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Знаменитый гонщик Хант приехал отдохнуть в отель в горах. Ничто не предвещало...
Relationships: James Hunt/Jonathan Pine
Series: R-NC-21 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 3





	Мефистофель

**Author's Note:**

> Под песню SOUL 4 SALE - Simon Curtis

Хант не привык отступать. Если быть откровенным, он боялся отступать — оказаться осмеянным, растоптанным, жалким. На потеху толпе. На растерзание журналистам. Но здесь, в затерянном в горах отеле, не было прессы.

Даже других гостей, кажется, не было. Уж посреди ночи-то их точно в холле не наблюдалось.

Хант спустился по лестнице бесшумно, в дурацких пушистых тапочках, подтянул пояс халата. Приглушённый розоватый свет блестел на зеркальном столике. Хант рассеянно упал на диван, полистал журналы. От бессонницы ныла шея и спина, а может, это на последней тренировке он неудачно приложился о стойку болида. Как же здесь тихо...

— Могу я вам помочь, сэр?

Бархатистый тон пустил мурашки по телу. Пайн выступил из теней, как Мефистофель, держась почтительно и уверенно. Неяркий свет падал слева, облизывал тонкую кисть, выступающие вены. «Остановись, мгновение, ты прекрасно»...

Хант откинулся затылком на спинку дивана. Шею прострелило болью.

— А бассейн открыт?

— Дайте мне минуту, сэр, — улыбнулся Пайн и испарился с поклоном.

Ковёр поглощал его шаги, а может, всё дело в по-кошачьи плавных движениях. Как под гипнозом, Хант последовал за ним.

Он дождался, пока Пайн исчезнет в соседней комнате, быстро скинул халат и погрузился в подогретую воду с головой. Перевернулся на спину и замер, чувствуя, как распрямляются мышцы, исчезает боль. Он лениво подплыл к краю бассейна и перевернулся, ладонями приглаживая непослушные кудри.

Взгляд мазнул по прозрачным дверям.

Пайн смотрел на него сквозь стекло, держа стопку полотенец. Горло перехватило. Хант с трудом сглотнул и вцепился в бортик бассейна. Да чтоб его, он же не юнец какой-нибудь, он гонщик, ас и бабник, тьфу, покоритель женщин, а...

А это мужчина. Кстати, он и в морду дать может, если что. Или вежливость не позволит? Хант напрягся, готовый не то окликнуть, не то выбраться и самому пойти навстречу.

Но Пайн отвёл взгляд, аккуратно положил полотенца и двинулся к выходу. Он ступал легко и упруго, как хищник в своих джунглях. Пальцы соскользнули с бортика. Хант рухнул в воду, захлебнувшись, вынырнул с руганью и выскочил из бассейна, как был, в одних плавках.

— Пайн!

«Идиот, чёртов идиот, что ты ему скажешь?»

Пайн запнулся на полшаге и помедлил, стоя спиной. Словно собирался с мыслями. Но когда обернулся, лицо его выражало только вежливую готовность помочь. Он неторопливо проследовал к бассейну. Стеклянная дверь качнулась позади.

— Сэр? — он выжидательно склонил голову набок.

«Извинись и ныряй глубже». Хант затрясся в нервном смехе: он-то нырнул, куда уж глубже. Он... стоит практически голый. Перед Пайном, затянутым в безупречный костюм.

Кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками.

— Вам холодно, сэр, — сказал Пайн и, прежде чем Хант успел возразить, он уже стоял вплотную, распахнув гигантское махровое полотенце.

По его глазам нельзя было прочесть ничего, кроме предупредительности и беспокойства о госте.

— Спасибо, — процедил Хант, послушно шагая в... объятия Пайна.

Тот бережно завернул его в полотенце и на миг заключил в кольцо своих рук. Хант сосчитал три удара сердца, тщетно усмиряя налитую тяжесть внизу. Пайн отступил, профессионально заправив кончик ткани внутрь, чтобы держалась.

— Я могу ещё быть вам полезен, сэр? — спросил он мягко и низко, будто прошёлся рукой в меховой перчатке по голой коже.

Фантомного ощущения хватило, чтобы внизу встало колом. Полотенце предательски натянулось, и Хант обречённо прикрыл глаза.

— Можете, Пайн. Боюсь, я попал в затруднительное положение. Но я пойму, если у вас другие дела. В самом деле пойму, я...

Прохладная ладонь накрыла губы, и Хант задохнулся от неожиданности и волны ощущений разом.

— Помолчите, сэр, — властно, но ласково велел Пайн. — Так случилось, что прямо сейчас у меня нет срочных дел.

Хант не запомнил, как они оказались комнатке для переодевания и отдыха. Не запомнил, потому что не успел осознать — Пайн развернул его и прижал к стене, впиваясь поцелуем, а свободной рукой расстёгивая себе брюки. Хант ощупью пытался помочь, но губы Пайна оказались на вкус такими, как он представлял: твёрдыми, уверенными, сухими и горячими. И Хант сдался, обмякая на стене, только вздрогнул, когда запахло чем-то душистым и хвойным — массажным маслом. Чужие пальцы толкнулись между ягодиц, измазанные влажным и холодным. Хант дёрнулся, но Пайн потёрся о его бёдра сильно и бесстыдно, и в голове разом опустело.

— Расслабьтесь, сэр, — выдохнул Пайн ему в губы. — Доверьтесь мне, сэр.

В ответ Хант мог только застонать.

Пайн не торопился. Он был тщательным и аккуратным, но настолько страстным, что Хант плавился в его руках, как девчонка, усилием воли удерживая себя на ногах. Пайн хотел взять его стоя. Значит, он должен это выдержать.

Пайн всё ещё оставался в костюме, и от вида его отглаженного воротничка у Хант сжималось горло и горели вены. Он приложился затылком о стену, когда Пайн вошёл в него, и застонал уже от боли, но скользкая ладонь накрыла член, и ощущения смазались, переплавились. Пайн действовал умело, и его методичность заводила до звона в ушах.

Такому, как он, хотелось доверять.

Когда мир взорвался белым фейерверком, Хант совершенно непристойно вцепился в обтянутые пиджаком плечи Пайна и рухнул на него, вжимаясь в мягкую ткань.

Его подхватили под ягодицы и осторожно усадили на кресло. Задницей Хант смутно ощутил нежный ворс полотенца — подстелено, чтоб не наследить? Чёртова предусмотрительность. Он почувствовал, как его нежно и педантично вытирают влажными салфетками, укутывают в халат. Что-то коснулось губ — стакан?

— Выпейте, сэр. Это сок.

Хант послушно выпил половину. Кисло-сладкий вкус мгновенно взбодрил. В мозгу прояснилось. Хант вскинул глаза и беззвучно выругался: Пайн стоял перед ним, держа в пальцах серебряный поднос с графином. Его галстук не сбился ни на дюйм.

— Как ты остаёшься таким идеальным, чёрт возьми? — сорвался Хант.

Пайн наклонил голову с извиняющей улыбкой.

— Это моя работа, сэр. Желаете горячего чая?

Под рёбрами заныло тоскливо и муторно.

— Спасибо, не стоит. Пожалуй, теперь мне удастся уснуть, — Хант поднялся, даже не поморщившись от саднящей боли сзади, и утвердился на ногах. Гонщик он или что?

— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — пожелал Пайн, провожая его взглядом.

Хант чувствовал этот взгляд спиной, затылком, всем телом, предательски отзывчивым телом... Нет. Нет, одного раза достаточно, ему показали, что это лишь эпизод, и это ведь Пайн здесь главный...

— И, сэр, — низко, с хрипотцой раздалось за спиной.

Хант замер.

— Вы великолепный гонщик, сэр.

Стукнула дверь. Хант бессильно сжал кулаки и выматерился вслух.

Помнится, Мефистофель тоже служил Фаусту безупречно. И красив был, наверное, как чёрт. Когда хотел...

Хант решительно повернулся, сбросил халат и с разбега нырнул в бассейн. И замер, блаженно перевернувшись на спину, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение. В конце концов, у него ещё три дня отпуска, и, кстати, Фауст далеко не сразу сказал роковые слова.


End file.
